Belt-like suspension means are employed in many elevator systems. In general, such suspension means comprise a plurality of tension members that comprise steel wires and bear the tensile forces to be borne by the support means. In general the tension members are enclosed by a jacket made of plastic.
Such suspension means are a safety-related component within an elevator system. For this reason, test units that in particular test the mechanical condition of the tension members are employed in elevator systems. The purpose for this is to be able, early on, to detect damage to the tension members that bear the forces. Thus, if it is damaged, the support means may be exchanged to prevent the elevator system from failing.
The electrically conductive tension members are enclosed by the electrically insulating jacket made of plastic. For executing a test of the condition of the tension members, normally the tension members are electrically contacted and, using an electrical test current conducted through the tension members, a condition of the tension members is determined. Changes, especially an increase in the electrical resistance of the tension members, indicate deterioration of a condition of the tension members. In order to be able to reliably check the individual tension members, it is important that the tension members are not themselves in electrical contact with one another. Such electrical short circuits between tension members of a suspension means may occur, for instance, at locations at which the suspension means is clamped.